Go-Went-Gone!
by Kim-fam
Summary: Terkadang Yoongi ingin mengutuk hidupnya. Mengapa percintaannya tidak seindah kisah cinta romansa picisan seperti di dalam novel yang sering Seokjin baca. Apa dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar pada dewa Eros sehingga kisah cintanya serumit ini? [BTS Fanfiction ; Yoongi Centric ; AU]


**Go-Went-Gone!**

Ada yang hilang saat ia kembali membaca pesan singkat-sangat singkat-yang masuk tiga bulan yang lalu. Baris kata yang membuat jiwanya tak tenang dan membuat ia tenggelam sampai ke dasar keputusasaan. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali. Helaan berat dan payah. Hujan yang tak juga reda juga membuat ia kembali tersiksa. Tersiksa takdirnya sendiri.

Kalau jodoh nanti kita pasti akan kembali lagi.

Yoongi tertawa hambar. Jodoh? Kembali lagi? Dan apakah memutuskan hubungan di saat satu bulan lagi akan menikah bisa dikatakan 'nanti kalau jodoh akan kembali lagi'? Jadi sakit dan kecewanya diri Yoongi mau dibawa kemana? Dibuang begitu saja? Malunya Yoongi pada semua orang mau diapakan? Dianggap angin lalu? Astaga, Yoongi bukan boneka walaupun wajahnya cantik luar biasa.

Hujan makin deras. Yoongi mengumpat tanpa sadar. Sedikit menyesal tadi tidak menerima tawaran Seokjin pulang bersama. Menyesal saat tadi dia mengatakan ingin pulang sendiri saja. Sendiri? Ya, masih terus meratapi 'gagal menikah' dengan kesendirian sambil bergalau-galau ria. Yoongi bodoh. Itu sudah tiga bulan lalu. Lupakan!

"Hei..."

Yoongi mendongak, memastikan siapa yang menegurnya. Ia melengos malas. Orang ini lagi. Mau apa coba?

"Sedang menunggu taksi? Mau pulang denganku?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Astaga, aku sekarang sedang menolongmu. Hujan begini jika berlama-lama berdiri disitu kau bisa masuk angin."

"Terserah."

"Ayolah. Ku jamin selamat sampai rumah."

Yoongi mendengus. Mata ia sipitkan. Menatap tidak suka dan penuh rasa risih. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Jimin."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian, _hyung_."

Petir menyambar setelah kilat.

###

Yoongi tidak tahu tepatnya apa penyebab dia bisa akrab dengan orang menyebalkan ini. Park Jimin. Teman kantornya yang cerewet dengan suara yang melengking. Menyebalkan. Apa sejak diantar pulang waktu itu? Yang pastinya Yoongi jadi sering mengobrol bersama Jimin sejak hari itu. Jadi lebih dekat dari dulu-dulu. Dan Yoongi pun tersenyum samar saat Jimin datang ke mejanya untuk mengajak makan siang. Tapi sayangnya dia masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Ayolah, _hyung_ , kau ini kebiasaan sekali. Pekerjaan dijadikan alasan untuk tidak makan."

"Bukan begitu, Jim. Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan ini."

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya setelah makan siang." Balas Jimin. Ia duduk di meja Yoongi. Bersidekap.

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan. "Fine, tapi di kantin bawah saja. Dan tidak pakai lama."

"Dikabulkan."

###

Park Jimin resign? Kenapa? Yoongi kalang kabut ke meja Seokjin dan membombardir pemuda manis itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ketakutan. Jimin kenapa tidak mengatakan apapun? Jimin kenapa hilang tiba-tiba seperti ini? Baru sebulan lalu mereka dekat dan Yoongi sudah mulai nyaman. Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?

"Yang kudengar dia mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih cocok."

"Jadi maksudnya di sini tidak cocok?"

"Jimin kan lulusan Industri Pertambangan, Yoon. Jadi wajar saja jika dia memang tidak terlalu betah bekerja di sini."

"Jadi dia bekerja di mana sekarang?"

"Pertambangan minyak."

Yoongi mencelos. Dia sudah akan memberikan arti khusus untuk Jimin karena seringnya Jimin menemani saat dia sendirian dan butuh. Tapi sekarang? Dia pergi. Meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian. Lagi.

###

Ia memicing tidak suka menatap sosok yang sekarang berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Lalu tanpa minta izin duduk semeja dengannya. Seenaknya pergi. Seenaknya kembali. Yoongi selalu mendoakan orang ini mati saat ia tiba-tiba ditinggalkan waktu itu. Yoongi tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Yoongi benci. Kecewa. Marah. Dia bukan boneka walau wajahnya sangat cantik, ingat?

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik."

"Ke sini dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian."

"Sama. Aku juga sendiri."

Yoongi mencibir. Dia sudah membuat Yoongi banyak berharap. Berharap ia kembali untuk Yoongi dan menemaninya lagi. Yoongi bangkit. Selera makannya sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

"Aku temani." Saat ia ikut bangkit Yoongi rasanya ingin menghilang saja dan tenggelam ke dasar bumi. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan orang ini? Ingin mewarnai hari bersama lalu menghilang lagi? Begitu?

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa sendiri."

Mata Yoongi berkilat-kilat dan menyambar. Apa tadi katanya?!

"Yoon, aku mintaa maaf. Maafkan aku sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa dan sakit hati. Aku minta maaf sudah mempermainkanmu. Aku minta maaf, Yoongi. Sumpah, aku tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk berlaku sehina itu. Tapi keadaan memaksaku untuk melakukannya."

Yoongi menatap tanpa ekspresi. Matanya kosong. Raut wajahnya datar. Walau tangannya digenggam, ia tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Yoon, sekarang aku yakin, kau adalah jodohku."

Yoongi menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum miring. "Kalau jodoh pasti kembali lagi, ya?" Tanya Yoongi parau. Jiwanya kembali tidak tenang. Untuk apa orang ini pergi dan kembali seenak jidatnya? Yoongi bukan boneka. Walau ia sangat cantik. "Sejak kau pergi, aku bersumpah untuk membunuh dan membuangmu dari hatiku."

"Yoongi..."

"Cukup, Namjoon. Kita sudah berakhir."

###

Ada yang hilang saat kembali mengingat kejadian tiga hari lalu. Orang itu kembali, dan Yoongi menolak menerimanya lagi. Yoongi kapok. Trauma. Orang-orang yang serba mendadak sepert itu bukan sosok yang baik untuk disayangi. Pada umumnya mereka akan pergi secara mendadak pula. Mendadak menyakiti. Mendadak membuatmu kecewa. Yoongi benar-benar tidak ingin tertipu lagi.

"Hei..."

Yoongi mendongak. "Hei..." Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kosong kan? Boleh duduk?"

"Boleh."

Bis berjalan lagi. Pagi ini tidak sesesak biasanya. Lebih lengang dan tenang. Mungkin karena ini hari sabtu. Jadi yang naik bis juga bukan orang-orang yang terburu-buru. Beberapa orang di bis hanya remaja-remaja yang mungkin ingin menikmati hari libur. Tidak ada pekerja kantoran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kim Taehyung."

Yoongi menoleh. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Tidak. Jangan. Cukup Namjoon dan Jimin.

.

.

:: FIN ::


End file.
